Embrace me in the Dark
by Zakuro Kagame
Summary: Eri Ayase avait toujours été effrayée par l'obscurité. Elle qui avait toujours refusé l'aide des autres jusqu'à maintenant, décida malgré tout de prendre le risque d'y être confronté. Seule. Elle se croyait seule. Mais elle ne l'était pas, et ne l'avait jamais été. Une lumière qui se dessine dans l'obscurité. Inspiré d'un Doujin de Shin Yandamuchi. One-Shot / Yuri / Eri x Nozomi


_Inspiré du Doujin' de Shin Yandamushi_

**Embrace me in the Dark**

Je savais bien qu'elles dormaient. Je savais bien que j'étais seule, dans le noir, cette nuit là. Notre dernière nuit, toutes ensembles, avant le dernier concert. Je ne savais même plus qui avait eu cette idée farfelue de passer la nuit dans l'école. Un établissement vide, plongé dans le noir complet. Rien que d'y penser, j'en avais déjà eu des frissons, même si je n'avais rien dit. Après tous, si on le faisait, c'était pour µ's. Mais maintenant que je me retrouvais là, recroquevillée, seule dans le noir, dans le couloir de l'école, ma torche tombée au sol, tout cela me paraissait être une bien mauvaise idée. Mon corps tétanisé ne bougeait plus alors que je me retrouvais aveugle et étouffée par la peur. Qui aurait pu prédire que moi, Ayase Eri, présidente du conseil étudiant, avait la phobie du noir. Je pensais qu'avec une lampe torche, tout irait bien mais… J'étais effrayée. Et cette lampe-torche, où était-elle ? J'avais peur, mon corps ne voulait cesser de trembler. Mon corps ne bougeait plus.

_Où aller ? La lampe torche… Je dois la ramasser. Mais s'il y avait quelque chose dans le noir ? Que faire ?_

Je me sentais désemparée, abandonnée, contrôlée par ma peur irrationnelle. Ma tête se brouillait, alors que je commençais à me sentir étourdie. Des bruits retentirent, plus loin, presque inaudible au début, mais qui se firent de plus en plus bruyant. _Clap… Clap…_ Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus je me sentais paniquée.

« - Non… »

Serait-ce mon dernier mot ? Si mon cœur continuait à battre de cette façon, il pourrait très bien exploser dans ma poitrine, et tout s'arrêterait, là, maintenant, de cette misérable façon. Le bruit s'arrêta, juste devant moi. Aveuglée, ma vision se fit difficile, peut-être était-ce la lumière blanche au bout du tunnel, où tout simplement l'excès d'oxygène qui me montait à la tête tant ma respiration était rapide.

« - Elichi ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

\- No…zomi…

\- Rah… Idiote ! »

J'avais du mal à y croire. Elle se tenait debout, devant moi, une lampe torche à la main, l'air aussi inquiet qu'en colère, mais elle était là. Je ne réalisai seulement lorsque ses mains chaudes saisirent mes épaules tremblantes encore de peur.

« - Mais qu'est ce que tu essayais de faire ? demanda la jeune fille.

\- … Je voulais juste utiliser la salle de bain….

\- C'est pourquoi je t'ai dit que tu pouvais me réveiller à chaque fois !

\- Mais… »

Elle semblait vraiment énervée. S'était-elle inquiétée autant ? Si les rôles avaient été inversés, alors peut-être aurais-je réagis de la même façon. Non, c'était même certain. La voir dans l'était dans lequel elle devait elle-même me voir, à ce moment là, m'aurait été insupportable.

« - Je suis désolée, soufflais-je abattue. Demain, c'est notre dernier concert, nous avons toutes besoin d'être reposées. C'est pourquoi, je ne voulais pas te déranger avec quelque chose d'aussi idiot, repris-je.

\- Ecoute, Elichi, tu ne supportes vraiment pas l'obscurité, quoique tu puisses vouloir faire, c'est pourquoi tu ne dois pas te pousser à bout comme ça, d'accord ?

\- Désolée… »

Sa voix se savait rassurante, même si ma fierté m'empêchait de demander de l'aide, je ne pouvais pas nier que j'avais besoin d'elle, et ce au plus profond de moi.

« - Alors allons à la salle de bain ensemble, reprit la fille aux cheveux mauves.

\- D'accord…

\- Ca va ? Tu peux te lever ?

\- Je vais bien… »

Je me sentais stupide, pour beaucoup de raisons. Avoir peur du noir, cela semblait bien pathétique, et devoir demander de l'aide pour quelque chose d'aussi… simple, c'était presque ridicule. Je savais pourtant qu'elle ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon. Je savais que si c'était elle qui avait peur, tremblant dans mes bras, alors quelle qu'en soit la raison, rien sur Terre ne pourrait me convaincre que c'est stupide.

Nozomi était la première à avoir su ma peur incontrôlable du noir. Elle était la première, et surtout la seule. Depuis trois ans que nous nous connaissions, je pouvais aisément dire qu'elle était la personne qui me connaissait le mieux. La première fois qu'elle l'eut su, elle s'amusa à éteindre la lumière de la pièce. Ce n'était rien d'exceptionnel, après tout, beaucoup de personnes avaient peur du noir. Mais ma réaction, ce jour là, lui laissa une image gravé dans son esprit. Ce n'était rien de ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Les larmes coulant sur mes joues, et mon air désespéré… lui avaient ôté à tous jamais l'idée de vouloir me refaire peur un jour.

Elle m'attendait, devant la porte, le sourire aux lèvres.

« - Bon retour, plus légère ? demanda-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

\- Ne- Ne demande pas des choses comme ça !

\- Retournons là bas, je suis là alors ne t'inquiète pas. »

Les autres filles dormaient toujours, heureusement que nous ne les avions pas réveillées, je m'en serais encore plus voulue. Notre dernier concert était de loin le plus important de tous.

« - Maintenant que j'y pense, Elichi, cette salle n'est-elle pas sombre également ? »

Nozomi semblait étonnée, c'est vrai qu'il faisait noir.

« - …Je ne vais pas dormir.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas une veilleuse ou quelque chose ?

\- Car la lumière pourrait empêcher les autres de dormir… répondis-je par évidence. Si demain, tout était gâché par ma faute…

\- Aaah ! Honnêtement, tu es sans espoir. »

Sans espoir… Je voulais juste que tout le monde de sente bien pour notre dernier concert. Je ne supportais pas d'importuner les autres. Je ne supportais pas de devoir dépendre d'eux. Je ne souhaitais compter que sur moi-même, et cette faiblesse, que seule Nozomi connaissait, je ne voulais la partager avec personne.

« - Arrête de penser toujours aux autres, prends soin de toi aussi, d'accord ? »

Je pouvais sentir son front qui s'était collé au mien alors que ses paroles étaient venues jusqu'à moi accompagnées d'un souffle chaud.

« - Donc, pour cette nuit, pourquoi ne dormirions nous pas ensemble ?

\- Huuh ?! »

Je pouvais entendre son sourire, je pouvais le savoir dessiné sur ses lèvres à la façon dont elle avait prononcé ses mots qui m'avaient quelques peu déstabilisés. C'est ce que j'aimais chez elle, sa façon de passer du sérieux à la dérision en quelques secondes. Elle savait me faire rire, et par-dessus tout, elle savait me rendre le sourire.

« - Mais qu'est- commençais-je en criant un peu fort.

\- Shh ! Tu vas réveiller les autres ! m'interrompit-elle en plaquant son index sur mes lèvres.

\- … Désolée. Ma voix est trop fort, soufflais-je tout bas. »

Je n'entendis aucune réponse de la part de Nozomi, je sentis juste quelque chose de chaud effleurer mes lèvres pendant une seconde. Plus doux que précédemment, ce n'était ni son doigt, ni même sa main…

« - Tu es toujours effrayée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je sentais sa main sur la mienne, tremblante encore. Elle la resserrait de ses doigts fins, pour me rassurer, tant qu'elle pouvait.

« - Je vois, je dois être avec toi après tout ! N'est ce pas ? »

Je l'entendais à nouveaux… Ce sourire gravé sur son visage…

Je me sentais mal, rien qu'à l'idée qu'elle ne pouvait dormir par ma faute. Il y aurait forcément des répercussions demain, si elle n'allait pas dormir maintenant. Et ce sentiment de culpabilité qui m'envahissait était décidé à rester là, serrant mon cœur comme s'il était des chaines.

« - Tu sais… chuchota-t-elle en posant sa main sur ma joue. Actuellement, j'aime vraiment le noir… »

Sa main avait glissé sur mes yeux, comme pour me cacher d'une quelconque lumière, ou plutôt, dans le cas présent, me cacher de l'obscurité. La tonalité de sa voix se faisait différente, je pouvais le voir, je pouvais l'entendre, je pouvais deviner la forme de sa bouche par chacun de ses mots.

« - Quand je ne peux pas voir autour de moi, les choses comme la chaleur de ta main, ou de ton corps auprès du mien… Je peux les sentir plus fortement que jamais. Alors ce n'est pas comme si c'était seulement quelque chose d'effrayant, d'accord ? »

Nozomi… Depuis quand était-elle devenue celle qui me soutenait quand les choses n'allaient pas ? Non… Depuis quand m'en étais-je rendue compte ? Elle avait toujours été là pour moi, à me soutenir dans l'ombre qui m'effrayait tant. Pour le conseil des étudiants, ou pour µ's. Quand elle était là, tout allait mieux.

« - Tu ne penses pas ? Aller, allons dormir. »

Quelques minutes silencieuses passèrent, et bien évidemment, il était pour moi impossible de trouver le sommeil.

« - Nozomi…

\- Hmm ? Tu n'arrives pas à dormir, après tout ?

\- … »

Plus le temps passait, plus le sentiment de culpabilité se faisait fort.

« - … Es-tu en colère ? Demandais-je alors.

\- Eh ? Bien sûre que non !

\- Désolée… C'est déjà bientôt le matin…

\- C'est bon, je vais rester éveiller jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes, alors ne t'inquiètes pas, d'accord ?

\- ... Je n'aime vraiment pas l'obscurité, après tout.

\- Mh ?

\- Quand je ne peux pas voir ton visage, je deviens anxieuse…

\- Ahh, je vois, susurra mon amie. »

Je sentais son corps se rapprocher du mien pour se caler par-dessus. Elle réchauffait tout mon être avec le sien alors que je le capturais automatiquement de mes bras. Mon cœur accélérait alors que je sentais son souffle sur mon visage.

« - C'est exact. Je ne peux pas voir quelle sorte de visage tu es en train de faire. Ne pleure pas… fit-elle en essuyant une larme du bout de sa langue.

\- Alors tu _peux_ voir…

\- Juste un peu, mais tu sais, si tu restes fixée sur le côté effrayant de quelque chose, tu n'en seras seulement qu'un peu plus effrayée. »

Son souffle chaud se rapprocha de mes lèvres. Je ne pouvais pas la voir, mais je savais qu'elle était là, à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

« - Donc si tu penses à autre chose… tu seras en mesure de ne plus y penser et de t'endormir… »

Son dernier mot à peine prononcer, ses lèvres vinrent capturer tendrement les miennes. Elles étaient si chaudes, et si douces, comme si elles dansaient sur ma bouche. Sa langue vint se glisser et réclamer la mienne que je ne pu lui refuser. Je sentais ce sentiment d'excitation en moi un peu plus fort à chaque instant, qui venait tout balayer.

« - Nozomi… fis-je tremblante.

\- Tu es dans un moment difficile, mais à chaque fois tu montres qui tu es vraiment… Un gros chat effrayé. »

Sa bouche était descendue dans mon coup d'un tracé de la langue, déposant de fiévreux baisers qui rendait mon corps brulant. Si, à cet instant, je tremblais encore, la raison en était maintenant tout autre.

« - Nh…aller, ne dis pas des choses comme ça. »

Prononcer quelques mots me semblaient de plus en plus difficiles tant elle s'amusait à me rendre complètement folle.

« - C'est une partie de ce qui fait que je t'aime… »

Je n'en pouvais plus, mon souffle était saccadé, je perdais pieds alors qu'elle ne faisait que m'effleurer. C'était d'ailleurs la raison qui me rendait folle, elle ne faisait _que_ m'effleurer.

« - Mais Elichi a tellement de côtés encore plus adorables… Alors je veux tous les voir~

\- Rah, Nozomi, tu- ?! »

Sa main plaquée contre ma bouche m'empêcha de dire le moindre mot en plus.

« - Je t'ai dit d'être silencieuse, tu te souviens ? Ou les autres pourraient se réveiller… »

Et qu'ils se réveillent étaient à cet instant ce que je souhaitais le moins. Sa main toujours plaquée contre mes lèvres, elle remonta lentement le t-shirt que j'utilisais habituellement pour dormir. Mon corps frémit, attendant depuis bien trop longtemps un peu plus de contact avec le sien.

« - Oh… ? Alors tu en as un comme celui-là… s'étonna-t-elle quand sa main s'aventura sur ma poitrine. Je ne peux pas le voir, mais il est agréable au touché. Le portais-tu en prévision que les choses tournent comme cela ? Sourit-elle comme jamais. »

Je me demandais, si, à cet instant, Nozomi n'était pas réellement en colère. Elle devenait en quelque sorte de plus en plus cruelle. Je ne pouvais pas le voir à son visage, à cause du noir mais… Elle en profitait, elle savait que mon corps tout entier faiblissait sous le sien, et pourtant, elle attendait, encore.

« - A partir de maintenant, tu vas devoir rester silencieuse. »

Mon soutien gorge effectivement acheté pour une occasion comme celle-ci libéra bientôt ma poitrine sur laquelle elle fit d'abord glisser sa main avant d'y descendre sa bouche pour y embrasser ma peau brulante.

« - No… Nozomi… »

Je lâchais mon premier soupir alors que la chaleur montait un peu plus en moi. C'était indescriptible. Ses mains jouaient sur mon corps, l'une sur ma poitrine, l'autre sur mon bas ventre, venant narguer mes plus profonds désires. Jamais encore elle ne m'avait fait languir de cette façon. Mon corps réclamait le sien, d'une manière inimaginable. C'était trop.

« - Je… Fais le, fais le maintenant… la suppliais-je presque. »

Ses doigts fins glissèrent enfin sous mes sous-vêtements. Mon corps ne pu s'empêcher de trembler à leur passage alors que ses caresses, douces, se faisaient et se répétaient-en suivant les mouvements de mon bassin. Elle n'était guère étonnée de l'état dans lequel elle m'avait mise et qu'elle pouvait maintenant constater. J'étais persuadée qu'il lui procurait une certaine satisfaction. Elle savait jouer avec moi, elle savait comment se faire désirer, elle connaissait chaque zone sensible de mon corps, elle savait comment s'y prendre pour me faire perdre complètement pieds. Ma respiration devenaient difficile au rythme de ses allers et venus si longuement désirer. Je l'embrassais, avec toute l'énergie que je pouvais avoir, avec toute la fougue et la passion que je possédais, ou plutôt qui me possédait. Il m'était devenu difficile de retenir le moindre de mes soupirs, certains s'échappant même malgré moi.

« - Shh, tu dois être silencieuse… susurra-t-elle près de mon oreille. »

Je serrais les lèvres, essayant au plus possible de me taire et de me contrôler. C'était un combat qui me semblait perdu d'avance, surtout lorsque sa langue repassa sur mes lèvres et que ses caresses se firent plus intenses et insistantes.

« - Je t'aime… Elichi. »

C'était trop, je n'en pouvais plus, je n'arrivais plus à garder ma bouche fermée pour y enfermer chaque soupire qu'elle me procurait. Mon cœur battait à en rompre dans ma poitrine, toutes mes pensées, toutes mes idées, se bousculaient dans ma tête qui m'abandonnait.

« - Je… Je suis… Désolée… soufflais-je difficilement comme ci c'était la plus difficile des choses à faire. Je ne peux plus tenir…

\- Ca va, tu n'as pas à le faire. »

Ces quelques mots furent comme libérateurs alors qu'elle étouffa mon ultime gémissement de ses lèvres. Mon corps trembla une dernière seconde alors que la pression dans mon corps qui s'était faite de plus en plus lourde semblait retomber. Ce désir qui m'enivrait avait eu raison de moi, de mon esprit, et de mon corps. Elle avait gagné, comme elle savait si bien le faire, comme j'aimais qu'elle le fasse.

« - Tu vois… Si je couvre ta bouche de cette manière, il n'y a pas de problèmes, n'est ce pas ? Me souffla-t-elle satisfaite.

\- … Idiote. »

Sa main caressa mon visage d'un geste rassurant alors que mes yeux se fermaient lourdement peu à peu et que mon cœur se calmait. Elle posa ses lèvres tendrement contre les miennes, la chaleur de son corps enveloppant le mien.

« - Bonne nuit. »

_Dans cette obscurité, elle était ma lumière._


End file.
